Lady M,Alternate Realities
by meanbow
Summary: Lady M gets blasted into another dimension by her enemy, only to discover that everything is Reversed! will she get back,will she be able to defeat her greatest enemy to date...HERSELF? read/review and let me know how you like Lady M so far


Lady M, Alternate Realities

by 

Meanbow

this is another one in the Lady M,Curvy Crime-fighter series. I hope you are all enjoying my works of fiction,and seeing Meg in a whole new light. this time Meg must face off against her greatest enemy to date... Just to recap, I own NONE of the characters but my own original creations...the rest are owned by Seth McFarlane and Fox

Part 1

**One Dark,Stormy Night...**

Lady M and Tech-Noir were in another one of their legendary battles, this time it was taking place in the main Lab of Tech-Solutions,a major designer of new,experimental...and sometimes dangerous,Technology.

"GIVE IT UP,TECH-NOIR!" M shouted, as she somersaulted up high, away from her opponents' Electro-whip

"You know the drill by now...we fight, you get your ass kicked,you go to jail, I go home"

"Not this time,Meg...this time you're MINE!" Tech-Noir replied, whipping her right arm again in Lady M's direction. The whip hit a control panel for a large,unusual looking Gun in the far corner of the room, the electricity activating it. It began its power-up sequence on it's own, whilst the two women continued their private war. On the control monitor of the strange looking gun, the words _'beginning temporal dimension shift sequence' _appeared,and the power levels started building.

"Hai...!" M screamed as she drop-kicked Tech-Noir hard,sending her flying over towards the strange gun and it's control panel. M walked slowly towards her target,as if she was stalking prey. Tech-Noir struggled to get up,and used the panel to help herself up,she glanced over her right shoulder at the monitor...it now said _'Sequence complete...ready'_

Tech-Noir smirked,and said "you know...to quote Schwarzenegger in Batman and Robin...it's all about the size of your gun" with that, she slammed her hand down on a flashing red button on the control panel,not knowing what it would do. The strange looking gun suddenly fired off a beam of energy, which flattened out and made a spinning,black vortex just in front of Lady M...Lady M tried to run and dodge, but the vortex had a very powerful pull,and started pulling objects towards it...anything that wasn't secured down. She was being pulled towards it,and no amount of trying to fight against it was helping. Suddenly she lost her footing and slipped...the vortex took hold of M and pulled her flying towards it...

"NOOOO!" Screamed M as she suddenly went into the Vortex and disappeared...

the gun powered down and the vortex disappeared, and Tech-Noir was left standing in the room on her own

"I...I did it...I DID IT!" she cackled, and then started laughing loudly...

The Vortex suddenly opened up at an abandoned and derelict building,spitting Lady M out and making her land hard on her stomach

"OOOF!" she went, then scrambled to get back up, as the vortex started shrinking and then disappeared from sight. She looked around in a panic at her surroundings...the building was crumbling and decayed,yet looked like it had been some sort of facility at some time. There was graffiti everywhere, a vast majority of it saying things like 'Meg Rules' or 'Griffins' town'.

Lady M thought to herself _'where am I?'_ as she started to walk away from the point of origin. She made it to outside, where she could see a lot more dilapidated buildings, tramps around fires, burnt out and trashed cars, and the town of Quahog in the distance,but there was smoke coming from some buildings, she could make out sirens in the distance.

She walked over to a group of tramps who were huddled around an old metal bin with a fire burning inside

"Excuse me...sirs...where am I please?"

one of the tramps turned and looked at her,and saw the state on her costume after her fight and her rough landing, and surmised she must be one of them

"Come in,miss...don't let the cold night claim another victim..." he replied to her "you new around here? Not seen you before"

"I just got here..." She replied, then slipped in next to him. He offered her his old trench-coat,as he could see she had no pants on,just a pair of purple leggings and boots under a small military style jacket.

"You AWOL from the army or something?" he went,eying her up,she just shook her head no.

"It don't matter anyway...we're all running from something here...I'm Dwayne...Dog to my friends" he went, introducing himself

"I'm Me...err,M...Lady M" she went almost forgetting and using her real name "then pointed over towards Quahog "I don't remember the town looking so bad as that before...what happened?" she asked

"the town is run by a gang of hoodlums,Miss...if you're not with them, you're against them...and if you're against them..." he went, then gestured towards his friends "well...you can guess. I was a teacher at James Woods high before it became her headquarters"

M looked at Dog...and then went "Mr Mancini?" she went,surprised at running into one of her favorite teachers from when she was in school. Mr Mancini was the Music teacher, and Meg had always liked his lessons...

"Do I know you?" he asked

M nodded "yes...I was a student of yours" she replied

"hm, you'd think I'd remember someone like you from school...sorry" he went

M stood up,and went "Can I borrow this?" Dog just nodded "sure" he replied

with that,Lady M started walking towards the town _'I must find out what's happened, and where I am' _she thought

Part 2

**Quahog...alternate reality**

Lady M walked into town,wearing Dog's coat over her battered costume. Everywhere she looked, the town was in a state of disrepair...shops and buildings boarded up, graffiti all around, violence happening on the street,police overrun by gang members, all wearing a similar style of clothing..._it must be their uniform,_ she thought to herself. As she made her way down the main street, she felt she was being watched , but couldn't see anyone around. She got to the end of the street, and turned the corner...and walked right into a gang trap...

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" went the leader of the gang. M looked around at them, there was around 15 of them, and they were all armed with various things.

"Are you looking for trouble?" M asked

"OOH!" went the group. The leader then sneered at her

"Girls got spunk...she could be of use to us...wanna join a real powerful group?" he went "but first...we gotta 'initiate' you..."

M dropped the coat onto the floor,revealing her torn costume "Don't make me hurt you..." she went, looking around. With that, the 15 of them suddenly all charged at her. She managed to block a few attacks, but the sheer numbers, and the fact she had her fight with Connie,and she was tired and hungry had weakened her,meaning she wasn't able to hold her own. Suddenly from above,another female costumed person dropped down into the fray, and cleared a few of them away with some blows. She then stood M up, and went "can you still fight?" in a familiar voice. M nodded, "let's kick butt then!" was the reply. The two costumed women stood back-to-back, fighting off the group. The leader went "It's her again! RETREAT!"

the group suddenly split up, and started running in opposite directions. The other costumed woman, whipped her right arm and dispersed the last few stragglers with cracks from her electro-whip. She then pulled her arm back, and the whip retracted into the costume.

"Are you OK,Miss?" the costumed woman asked,looking at M

"yeah...I'll be fine in a few...I just need to catch my breath..." M replied,then turned her head to look at her rescuer. M's jaw dropped as she recognized her immediately

"CONNIE!" M went with surprise in her -Noir clamped her hand over M's Mouth.

"_QUIET!" _ she went a little bit angrily _"do you WANT to give away my secret?"_

M looked at her, with a bit of shock in her masked eyes

"we need to talk..." Tech-Noir went, then pressed a button on the side of her helmet and went "I need a pick-up"

a moment later, a Black and Blue 4 door Dodge Charger SRT8 pulled around the corner, the driver also wearing a mask. The car stopped next to them, and the rear door opened up. Tech-Noir helped M up into the car, then got in and closed the door

"Get us out of here, Kat" she went to the driver

"Yes Miss Noir" the female driver replied, then slammed her foot on the gas and the car accelerated away,heading for her hideout.

The large car headed out of town towards what was a relatively unscathed part of Quahog, the Middle-to-Well-to-do part of town. it headed straight towards a large hedge and fire hydrant,which suddenly dropped into the ground and showed a hidden road which the limo shot up...the hedge and hydrant popped back up and made the street look normal again. the car drove into a large underground garage and stopped. suddenly the car started to turn around,as it had stopped on a turntable and was being faced towards the door.

Tech-Noir Looked at M and asked "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"oh come off it Connie...you know exactly who I am, and this doesn't mean that we are friends now just because you saved me from a beating...in fact...I'm wondering why you haven't started on me yet..." M replied

"now why would I start on someone who also looks like they are ready to stand up against tyranny here in Quahog? Aren't you sick of that Meg Griffin yet,running this town with her gangs, controlling everything,making people live in fear?"she went

M's face dropped again...

"What?" she went "That's impossible..."

"Whys that then?" Connie asked

M took off her mask, and pulled her spare pair of glasses out from a pocket in her jacket,then put them on

"Because I'm Meg Griffin...That's why!"

Tech-Noir's face now dropped into shock. She then sprung her door open and got out of the car quickly and stood next to Kat, whom Meg recognized as Kristin. Meg got out of the car and looked at them.

Tech-Noir looked angrily at her, then flipped her wrist. The electro-whip dropped from it's holder below her wrist, Kat pulled a strange-looking gun out from inside her chauffers suit and took aim at her

"You don't know how happy that makes me...I've been looking forward to taking out the woman responsible for my parent's death personally for a long time...that's why I became this...the name's Tech-Noir...and it'll be the last thing you hear..." she replies, then whips her wrist towards the car,hitting it on it's roof and sending sparks everywhere. Meg ducked, then pulled her cane out,loaded it quickly with a gas pellet,cocked the mechanism and then stood up,aimed it at Kat and fired. The gas pellet hit her directly on the chest,exploding into a green gas,and going straight up into Kat's face. The gas worked quickly, and she fell to the floor unconscious

"You little..." Tech-Noir went, whipping her wrist again, and this time catching Meg's cane. She then cranked up the voltage,sending a surge of power down it, giving Meg a shock. She let go of her cane, and looked at Tech-Noir...thinking to herself _'this Connie is a lot tougher...maybe because __she's fighting for a cause...like me' _Tech-Noir pulled her whip back in again and picked up Meg's cane,looking at it. Meg suddenly shouts out "Cane...defence mode". The cane handle starts turning, and then pops off,sending a white powder everywhere, and up at Tech-Noir's face...she suddenly finds herself unable to move,but still able to talk and think.

Meg walks over towards her,takes the two halves of her cane back and reassembles it. She then looks at Tech-Noir

"IF...I was the Meg Griffin you think I am...don't you think now I'd be able to finish the job off so easily? I have you beaten, and at my mercy...think about that...you have 30 minutes to do so...then you'll be able to move again,as the effects of the paralysing powder wear off...I'll be going through your clothes to borrow something to wear in the meantime...see you in 30..." Meg went, then turned and walked out of the garage and up to the house

Part 3

**Unlikely Allies**

30 Minutes had passed, and Connie felt her body relaxing...she found she could move herself again,although very slowly at first. Kat also started to come around from the sleeping gas pellet she was hit with,and got up holding her head as she felt very light.

"Did I hear right,Miss D'amico?" Kristin asked,reverting back to her lady-servant role,rather than her side-kick role

"I think so,Kristin" Connie answered "we'd best go up to the house and see what our unexpected guest is up to..."

with that,Kristin helped Connie to move,and they headed up to the house from the garage.

Up in the house,Meg had found a tracksuit to wear and was sitting down in front of Connie's large screen LCD TV,watching the news, whilst repairing the damage to her lady M costume with a needle and thread. Connie and Kristin walked in slowly to the house and flopped down on the sofa next the her.

"Who...Who are you...really?" Connie went,looking over at Meg " Meg Griffin is an evil woman who lives off power,fear and scandal..."

"I told you...I am Meg Griffin...but I think I have a theory...do you understand the theory of Multi-dimensional universes?" Meg asked

"I was never that good at science,Meg...if you are Meg" Connie replied

"The theory states that our universe is in fact just 1 universe in an infinite number of universe's,all existing simultaneously ...and that the theory is that you should be able to travel through them using something called a Trans-portal. Now...I got sent here...by you, might I add, from what I would call my reality, to this...which is yours, via one of these portals. In this reality, you are the good guy...and it seems that I am the bad girl." Meg stated "I think we need to sit down and find out as much as we can about each other, Connie"

The two girls nodded at each other...then began to talk about what they knew about each other from their reality...

A few hours later, Connie and Meg had learnt a little bit more about each other,and had become friends of sorts.

"I never knew any of that,Meg...wow...am I really that much of a cow to you in your world?" she asked

"Well, your counterpart is...I can't believe I'm a gang leader here, all because I wasn't stopped from robbing Goldman's Pharmacy,or that you are really the superhero here" Meg replied

"Did you manage to repair your costume?" Connie asked

"Yes...just about..."

"I think...you need an upgrade..."

Connie,Meg and Kristin headed back to the garage. Meg looked around in awe at the equipment she had, there was more technology there than even she had back at her Lair. Connie's battle suit, Kristin's Chauffeur suit, their Car, The Road Warrior, her countless accessories,weapons, and other gadgets.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Meg went in awe

"My parents...this is all bought from my trust fund they left me...after this Meg and her Gang killed them in a robbery in the house" Connie went, with sadness in her voice "I used their money to buy the technology to become a hero...and vowed to bring her to Justice"

"I'm sorry..." Meg replied "even though it wasn't _me _me"

"If you are willing to help me bring _you _down, in return, I'll give you some of this"

"Hey...Even _I _don't like _me_" Meg answered "Lady M needs to bring another criminal down"

"Tech-Noir...and her partner, Lady M" Connie finished off...

Lady M stepped out from the changing room in her new suit. It looked similar to her original suit,but had a few new accessories.

"I like it..." Lady M said, looking at the shine on the new hidden armour jacket, she ran her hands down her leggings and felt the strong,yet flexible steel-and-cotton protection weave...the boots felt stronger and had armour,yet had the same flexibility in them as before.

"What say we...take it out for a test run?" Connie went, placing her mask on her face and making an small,yet evil looking smile...

Part 4

**alternate fighting**

the three women walked over towards the Dodge, three of the four doors opening up automatically for them. Kristin/Kat got in the drivers side in her chauffeurs uniform...Meg/Lady M and Connie/Tech-Noir got in the back.

"Take us out,Kat" Tech-Noir went

"Yes,Miss Noir" Kat replied,firing up the Dodge and putting it into gear.

The Dodge headed out down the secret road towards the city street, the hedge and the fire hydrant behind it dropped into the ground, and the car emerged onto city streets.

"Keep an eye out for trouble,Kat...we need to send a clear message to the leader..." Tech-Noir went,then looked at Lady M "You sure you're up for this? Taking yourself on?"

"Come on,Tech...this is what I do in my reality...but this...this is new to me,working with you" she replied

"Me too,M...me too"

a few blocks down the road, an overturned truck was blocking the road. Kat stopped the Road Warrior and looked at Tech-Noir in the rear view mirror

"Shall we force our way through Miss?" she asked. Tech-Noir nodded. Kat pressed a button on a control panel, and a pair or 50mm chain guns dropped out of the front side wings. They started rotating at speed, then let out a stream of bullets, cutting the trailer into three with ease. The guns stopped rotating, and the guns flipped back in. Kat pressed her foot down on the accelerator and went towards the trailer, using the police-style nudge bars on the front to push what was left out of the way. They drove through and continued on their journey.

"Wow...this thing is loaded with extras" M went

Kat replied "this is a mobile fortress and attack vehicle, designed by me,Miss. It has bullet proof Armour and glass, reinforced chassis,run-flat tires,50mm guns, and more horsepower than any police interceptor model,as well as nitrous in case"

"Incredible... I never knew you were capable of such things,Kat" M responded

"Situations necessitated the need,Miss" Kat went, then turned her attention back to the road

they proceeded on further into town, and towards the headquarters of Meg Griffin...James Woods High School.

As they approached the school, a load of youngsters stood up from hiding spots behind burnt-out cars and other objects...all armed with various weapons. Kat stopped, and the youngsters opened fire on the car. A hail of bullets hit the car's Armour and glass,but didn't do anything but spark as they bounced off. The ammo supply got used up, and the guns were all smoking...and so was the car.

"I think it's safe Miss Noir...their bullets are exhausted" Kat went, as she opened her door and got out

"Thank you Kat...we'll take it from here" Tech-Noir replied as she got out of the car also with Lady M exiting the other side.

A Voice booms out from the schools PA system

"Lookie here crew...It's Tech-Noir and Kat again" went the voice of this world's Meg... "and they bought another costumed freak with them...show 'em a warm welcome!"

Kat took up a fighting stance, and pulled a specially designed gun out from inside her Chauffeur's coat. Tech-Noir flipped her right wrist, and her electro-whip dropped down,ready for use. Lady M pulled her Cane out, spun it and it extended to it's full 4Ft length

"You take care of Meg...we'll handle all the goons..." Tech-Noir went "And however it turns out...it was nice to meet you and make a new friend" she added

Lady M nodded, and went "We'll see this through...and it was nice to get to know the real you, not the full-of-yourself you..."

with that, the three costumed women broke away from the car and started to attack the various followers of Meg. Kat blasted a few of them with her gas gun,knocking them out, Tech-Noir lashed out with her whip,knocking a few of them out of the way, and shocking a few others. Lady M charged at a group of youngsters guarding the doors, and used her cane to clear her way,throwing them as easily as rubbish being tossed in the bin, and made her way inside. She took care of a few guards at various spots in the hallways,fighting her way towards the principals office, as that was where the PA system was located.

Part 4

**FIGHT!**

"YA!" screamed M as she kicked the door to the office open and off it's hinges. She looked inside, but there was no-one there she could see...suddenly she hears a gun being cocked right behind her head ,and felt a barrel being jabbed into her skull

"Did you really think I wouldn't be ready for an assault on _my _headquarters? That I wouldn't know where you costumed freaks would head for straight away? Now turn around...I want to see you before I kill you" Evil Meg went.

Lady M turned around slowly and looked at her alternate self...Bandanna, White tank top,denim Jeans,White trainers,tattoo's across her shoulders and down her arms...and her old style glasses. She was facing down the barrel of a semi-auto handgun

_'my god! Was I really this bad?' _she thought to herself. Her doppelganger just looked at her, with a snarl on her face

"Put it Down,Meg...you really don't want to be doing this..." Lady M went,slowly raising her hands

"Who are you? My Mother or something? Too bad...because I put her and my family away out of my misery a long time ago" Evil Meg went,then looked closely at the woman facing her

"You...look familiar" she went

"Let's just say that I know you better than most people,Meg...and I know you don't want to do this" Lady M went. Evil Meg stood there, keeping the gun pointed at her face, but her hands were shaking a bit

"I...I can pull this trigger...any time I want to..." Evil Meg replied,her hands shaking more and more.

with that,Lady M suddenly moved her hands quickly,grabbed the Gun, and disarmed Meg in one fluid movement, she then popped the clip on the gun, making it drop to the floor, and made the firing pin on the gun come out, so the slide dropped off as well,making the gun useless

"How did you...?" Meg went, with shock on her face, then her shock turned to anger and Meg pulled her right fist back, and let fly at Lady M. Lady M Dodged the punch, and tried to turnaround quickly and retaliate,but Meg was already hotfooting it down the corridor towards the school gym...

Lady M took off in hot pursuit of her alternate world self,thinking _'I can't be that bad...can I?'_

"Give it up,Meg! Make it easier on yourself!" Lady M shouted whilst pursuing Meg

"Highly unlikely,freak!" Meg shouted back, as she rounded a corner.

Lady M ran around the same corner, and WHAM! She got hit by Meg in the stomach with a piece of timber found lying around on the floor. Lady M doubled over, and then got hit again on the back with the same piece, this time it shattered with the force into two pieces.

"Told ye I'm not giving up...FREAK!" Meg went, then kicked her hero self in the side with her foot

Lady M rolled over from the blow,but found the new Armour was absorbing most of the punishment. Meg stood there, looking down at Lady M.

"I really feel I know you...too bad...everyone I know usually ends up working for me,or dead...their choice really" Meg goes "too bad it's the latter for you,hero"

with that, Meg pulls a knife out from a holder tucked into the back of her jeans,and smirks.

Lady M suddenly brings her left foot up hard and fast,and kicks Meg's hand holding the knife...Meg yelps,and the knife goes flying out of her hand and embeds itself into a door-frame

Lady M Flips herself up to a standing position, just as Meg decides to regroup somewhere else,and takes off again down the corridor,so Lady M takes off again in pursuit,but holding her side as it was hurting her a bit

Meg goes bursting through the double doors at the end of the corridor,and finds herself in the school gym... she goes over to the middle of the basketball court. A few seconds later,Lady M comes crashing through the doors behind her,a little out of breath

"Ready...to give up yet?" Lady M goes

"Not...likely" Meg replies,also trying to catch her breath

"I knew I was stubborn...but not that stubborn" M mumbles under her breath. She then took up a martial arts stance,and signaled at Meg to come get her. Meg wasted no time in taking up the challenge, charging at her opponent, and letting loose with a barrage of fists,some blows missing, others getting blocked, but Meg got through with one, and then it broke M's defense...getting blow after blow into her stomach,making M cough up a bit of blood. M switched from defense to attack, and reversed a blow by catching it,twisting Meg around, and over her shoulder and down to the floor. She then twisted her opponents arm and put her in an arm lock. Meg screamed out in agony at the pressure on her arm, whilst M pushed her foot up underneath Meg's chin and tilting her head.

"Give up...GIVE UP!" Lady M went at her

"NEVER! AHHH!" screamed Meg, then she shouted "I GIVE!"

M took her foot from under her chin, and released a little pressure on her arm. She then pulled Meg up to her feet using the arm bar and stood her up,whipping her arm around her back. M pulled her cuffs out with her free hand, and put the one on her wrist, she then grabbed her other arm and pulled it down behind her back and secured them together.

Once she was secured, Lady M let go the arm bar, and just held her by the cuffs.

"Who...who are you?" Meg demanded to know

"I told you already...someone who knows you better than you think" Lady M replied, then turned her around to face her. She took her mask off and looked at Meg,then pulled her spare glasses out from inside her jacket "I'm you...Meg Griffin"

Meg just looked at herself in horror "HOW?" she asked

"Alternate reality,hun" Lady M/Meg replied "I was stopped from robbing Goldman's Pharmacy by Brian,but it seems in this reality,he never stopped you...and this is the end result"

"You...you mean you also went to jail, and came out like me?" Meg asked

"Yes...but I was lucky I had my family around,as such...more Brian than anyone else" Lady M/Meg replied "after he talked me round...a few months later I met someone in school who changed my life...Ms Chase De Mener"

"Who?" Meg went "there's no-one here by that name...in fact...there's no teachers here...period"

just then, Tech-Noir and Kat came busting in to the gym, and saw all was in hand

"You got her then..." Tech-Noir went

"Yes...now we have to let Justice prevail" Lady M/Meg went

"I guess...but you don't know how hard it is to stand here in front of your enemy, and not make her pay for what she done to me..." Tech-Noir went,with a bit of anger in her voice,Kat put her hand on her bosses shoulder and squeezed gently. Tech-Noir nodded at her friend and partner,and went "Thanks"

Part 5

**Finding the Griffins**

Outside the run-down school buildings, police cars started to gather up the groups of youngsters who had been taken care of by Tech-Noir and Kat...who walked triumphantly out the front door with Meg in custody,and followed by Lady M,who was now masked again.

Chief Swanson walked up them(this one wasn't crippled in an accident) and went "Thanks once again to you,Tech-Noir...this city is safe from criminals. My men are rounding up the remaining gang members and pretty soon this city will be back under our control"

Lady M walked up to chief Swanson and whispered something in his ear, he nodded as he listened, and then went "I'll see what I can arrange,Miss"

"What did you ask the Chief?" Tech-Noir went quietly to Lady M

"I asked if it was possible for her to be sent to a specific prison, where there is someone there I know who will help this Meg more than anyone else" she replied

With that said, two police officers came and took hold of Meg and walked her towards the police car. They open the back door and help her in. just before the officer closes the door,Lady M walks over to the car and leans towards Meg

"You said inside you put your family away out of your misery...you didn't kill them,did you?" she asked with a bit of despair in her voice

"I said I put them away...they're alive...just being detained...I liked to go mock them every so often,because my old man's a pig of a person, and my mum's a total..." Meg went,before the copper closed the door

"Where are they?" M asked

Meg smirked... "you're me...so where do you think I'd keep 'em?" she went, as the car pulled away,with it's lights on

Lady M stood there,thinking to herself...then went "Kat,Tech-Noir...I need to borrow you" she went. With that,Tech-Noir and Kat followed Lady M back into the school.

Lady M headed towards the basement of the school,followed by her associates,they stopped by a large,heavy steel door with a heavy duty padlock on it. Tech-Noir looked at the lock and went "child's play..." as she whipped the lock clean off with her electro-whip in one movement. The three girls then pushed hard on the door, and it opened slowly.

"Hello...anyone down here?" Kat called out

"Rescue party" Tech-Noir went, then saw movement in the shadows. Lois moved forward into the light,Holding on to Stewie, followed by Chris and Peter

"Who...are you?" She asked, looking at the trio

"We're Friends,Mrs Griffin...friends" Replied Tech-Noir.

Kat smiled "Well M...looks like your hunch was right"

M nodded "I had to think like her...I just can't believe how nasty she is"

Chris heard her voice "Is that Meg with you?" he asked

Peter looked a bit scared at the mention of her name

"No" M replied " she's in custody now, and we're here to set you free"

Lois smiled at them "Thank you...thank You" she went, then walked over and hugged them each with her free hand

Stewie looked at Lady M, and narrowed his eyes "What the deuce?" he went "You ARE Meg!"

Lady M picked Stewie up out of Lois' arms, and held him, then whispered into his ear "yes I am,but not your Meg" stewie suddenly hugged her tightly "thank the stars!"

"Aww,Stewie made a new friend" Lois went,looking at Lady M "I don't know how we will ever thank you for saving us from our Daughter"

Kat smiled,then went "Let's get you all out of here, and home"

the group all walked out of the basement,with Lady M following behind,holding on to stewie, as she was talking quietly to him

"Stewie...do you still have your gadgets?" she asked

"How do you know about that?" he went,looking at her

"let's just say...I know things,shall we?" she replied

"You're not from around here,are you?" he went "I can smell dimensional shift on you"

"Sure it's not you,Stewie? But yes...you're right" she went, then stopped,put stewie down on the ground and knelt down to his height and looked at him

"I am Meg...but not _your _Meg" she started "I was sent here through some sort of portal sent out from a weird gun in a laboratory, which doesn't exist here in this dimension...can you help me get back to where I belong?" she asked

"Providing my equipment and my portable Projector is still up in my room at the house, all I need to do is scan your DNA signature, and then set my dimensional projector to look for a similar signature to locate your dimension...I could then send you back to where you belong...but what has happened to that evil sow of a sister of mine here?" he went

"She's where she belongs,Stewie...Jail" Lady M replied,then picked him back up "Now then..let's go home!"

Part 6

**apologies...?**

Lady M and Stewie emerged into the light, Day was breaking, and the city looked a bit friendlier in the light of day, rather than the shade of night. The rest of the Griffins were outside waiting, Lois came over and took Stewie off Lady M, and then went back over to a police van, which was going to take them home.

Lady M went over to Tech-Noir, and said "I'm gonna need your help, one last time..."

that afternoon, a Black and Blue Dodge Charger SRT8 pulled up outside the Griffin house on Spooner Street. a young lady,dressed as a chauffeur got out of the front of the car and went around and opened the back door on her side. Another young woman, dressed in a business suit got out,followed by a handcuffed and prison-suit wearing Girl.

"You sure you want to do this,Meg?" Connie,the lady in the business suit asked

"I think this is the best thing for her and them,Connie...and somehow I don't think this Meg would be the one to start rebuilding the relationship...I'm just...helping it along" Meg replied "now don't forget our cover stories"

"Hey...you're just lucky I _am _a Trainee lawyer here...us hero's have to have something to pay the bills,you know..." Connie retorted, then went "Kristin...stay with the car, we wont be long"

"yes Miss D'amico" she replied, then closed the door

the two women walked over to the front door of the Griffin house, and Connie Knocked on it.

Lois answered the door, and looked at the two of them standing there

"Mrs Griffin? I'm Connie D'amico, Meg's Legal representative...can we come in please?" she went

Lois opened the door wider, and beckoned them to come in

Peter was sitting on the sofa when Lois let the two women in, he looked over his shoulder and spat his drink out in surprise...

"MEG!" he went "Please...don't hurt me..." as he backed himself further into the sofa

"Mr Griffin,Please...she's not here for anything like that...I am here with her at her request...she wishes to try and make up for what she has done" Connie replied

Meg shuffled forward, to stand in front of the TV. Lois sat down nervously next to Peter, she then called out to Chris with a shaky voice...who stood looking down from the top of the stairs.

"Mum...Dad...Chris" Meg started,looking over at them "I...I know what I done was wrong, and I know that I am going to be punished by the law...but I wanted to come here first before I go away to apologize to you for everything I done, the way I treated you, locking you in that room...everything...I want to see if we can start again, and maybe have a family once again"

Lois and Peter looked at each other,shocked

"Forgiveness...is that what you're looking for?" Lois starts

"No Mum...I just want to be a part of this family again...Forgiveness takes time" Meg replied

"Will you hit me if I say no?" Peter asks,a bit nervously

Meg smirks, then raises her hands to show the cuffs "I think you're safe on that one..."

Peter goes "We'll have to talk about it...as a family"

"Dad...that's the most positive,Fatherly thing I've ever heard you say" Meg replies, then goes over to him and drapes her cuffed hands over his neck and hugs him. Lois gets up, and wraps her arms around Meg and Peter, then Chris comes down the stairs and also hugs them.

"I Love you guys..." Meg goes, then Connie taps her on the shoulder

"We must get going,Meg...I got to get you back" she goes

with that, Chris,Lois and Peter let go of her, and she raises her arms over his head and back down to in front of her "Come visit me...please?" she goes

"We will Sweetie...we will" Lois goes, as Connie gently takes Meg by the arm and walks her towards the door of the house. she opens the door, and they both leave

"Wow...you're good"Connie went "And the award for best actress goes to..."

"Give over Connie...You played your part well too...you did bring the keys to these things with you, didn't you?" Meg went, raising her hands a little as they walked to the car, and got in.

Part 7

**Going Home**

once inside the car,Connie opened the handcuffs with the key, and Meg started to slip out of the prison-suit,revealing her Lady M costume underneath. She then pulled her mask out, and took her glasses off,then put the mask on.

"I've got to go see Stewie up in his room...he's going to help me get home" Lady M went,then added "Connie...I really hope one day, in my world, I can end up being your friend there,as I feel like I 'm your friend here"

"Me too Meg...I mean, Lady M" she went,smiling

"Take care of yourself,Meg" Kristin went

"You too Kris...look after this one, and yourself" M replied,then slipped out of the passenger side rear door, and round the side of the Griffin house. she saw a drainpipe and shimmied her way up onto the roof, and across to Stewie's window, which was open, so she slipped in quietly. Stewie was waiting there for her,dressed in a junior Doctors play lab coat.

"Do you really think all that nonsense will help our Meg?" he asked,as he had heard all that went on downstairs

"I don't know...but it's worth a try" M replied, then asked "can you get me back?"

Stewie pulled out his Dimensional Remote, then scanned M with it.

"Hmmm, it's scanning the Multiverse now..." he went, then the machine lit up a green light

"Got it...you are from the reality known as Dimension C9...hm, I visited that place once...not much there" he went, then pointed the remote at the wall. A vortex formed on the surface of the wall, big enough for M to go through. She went and hugged Stewie, and said "Thanks big guy" then kissed him on his forehead. She then stood back a bit, and jogged towards the vortex,before jumping at it and disappearing through it...

The Vortex opened up in the back garden of the Griffin House, Lady M fell out of the Vortex and landed hard on the lawn.

"OUCH!..Ow wow wow ow" she went, as she struggled to her feet. Suddenly the light went on by the Kitchen door, and it opened up...Lois was standing there with a rolling pin in her hand

"Who's out here?" she called

Lady M quickly whipped her mask off and put her glasses on "It's only me,Mum" she called

"Meg! What are you doing out here...and what are you wearing?" she went, looking at her Daughter

"sorry Mum...been to a fancy dress party with Chase...but we got separated...so I walked home to here" Meg replied

"Aw...my little Girl's all growing up and going to parties...I remember a party I went too once...you think you got yourself a sexy costume...hehehehehe" Lois went,chuckling to herself "Are you staying the night here hun?"

"If I can,Mum...I'll get a lift back to my apartment in the morning" She replied to her Mum's question, but then her pager went off, scrolling M across the screen...

"On second thoughts mum...I just had a call, I'm about to be picked up, but I'll pop by tomorrow and see you guys...I promise" she went, then went over and gave Lois a hug

"OK Sweetie...we'll see you tomorrow" Lois went,returning the broke away and started walking backwards away from her, waving...she then turned around and started running down the road, as Lois closed the door and turned the light off...

Meg pulled her glasses off again and put her Lady M mask back on whilst running. She then pressed the 6 button on her cellphone, and her bike, the M cycle came roaring around to her, she jumped on as it was going, then gave it the gun,heading towards the source of the distress call on her pager.

Tech-Noir was busy having fun smashing up a jewelery store,grabbing some rings,necklaces,pendants, and anything else of value, when she suddenly heard an all-to-familiar voice...

"I didn't know there was late night opening here..." Lady M went,as she stood in the door-frame

Tech-Noir turned and had a look of shock on her face...

"How..Wha...Who...IMPOSSIBLE! I saw you vanish!" she goes,dropping her haul,then making her whip drop out, ready for use

"Now then..." Lady M starts... "Where were we?" she goes...entering the store with a smile on her face...


End file.
